secrets_of_the_high_seasfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Caídos
Los Caídos is a peaceful and culturally advanced island just southeast of the center of the known world. Terrain Palm trees and small rainforests blanket the terrain, only broken apart by roads and cities that are constantly bustling with trade and events. Being a smaller island, the beach is always less than 3 day's away on horseback. The wildlife is varied, with colorful birds and the best freshwater fish in the world. In the rainforests, multiple forms of large cats ranging from jaguars and panthers to lions, as well as bears and other fearsome beasts. In the cities, there is a wide range of stray cats and dogs that are rarely seen in the daylight, as they are also a delicacy in the finest of restaurants. Climate The climate is tropical, and experiences an extremely warm summer, and almost no "winter months" with high humidity as the temperature drops from time to time. In the summer months, most of the city extends large sunshades on every side of every building to increase the shade coverage, and lower the temperature at least by a little bit in the city. The humidity is highest in the rainforest, higher even than on the beach. Government The entire island is governed by an absolute Monarchy, yet one that also has the loyalty and affection of the population to an almost religious level. The current ruler of Los Caídos is King Edgar de la Cruz IV, the son of King Raul de la Cruz and Queen Lydia. The island is also broken up into three small city-states, with a Governor presiding over each one. The King sits on the throne from the time of his predecessor's death until his death, and only a married heir can assume the throne as the Queen is an important part of the society. Once the previous King dies, the island shuts down for mourning for three days under a military rule, with the Coronation Ceremony taking place on the evening of the third day. If there is no suitable heir to the throne at the time of Coronation, the King's Royal Advisor assumes leadership until a new King and Royal Family is elected democratically. This has only happened twice in the history of Los Caídos. The King of Los Caídos is the supreme authority on the island, with the power to override any law or order that the Governers pass instantly. The Queen is second only to the King, with every bit as much power as the King with him being the only one to overrule her authority. Demographics The island is predominantly of a lighter skin tone than should be under the heat, but not pale either. The natives have a light tan and are mostly fishermen or military of some sort. Slavery is legal on Los Caídos, but rarely enforced. The law basically states that if a slave runs away, then it is the owner's fault for losing them and the slave is now free. However, if the owner finds and captures the escaped slave within three days of the slave reporting to any authority that he or she has escaped, then the slave is still a slave. The slaves are of multiple racial backgrounds from around the world, and because of this, they are branded on the neck just behind the ear with three small dots. Once a slave is freed or escapes, two more dots are branded near the original brand, signifying freedom. Culture The inhabitants are a very proud race, seeing themselves as one of the most advanced and intelligent civilizations in the world, despite slow gains in anything besides war, music, and architecture. The Royal Family are the local celebrities, and are greeted with gifts of the highest quality whenever they are seen in public. The streets are constantly doubling as marketplaces and also have street performers of all types that are always either playing music, showing a play, or even doing puppet shows. The most widely practiced religeon on the island is most closely described as a Catholic-like. Their God is only called "The Holy Mother" that they believe created the world, controls the weather and natural disasters, creates life and personally carries the departed into to afterlife in her own two arms. Military The pride of the nation is the Royal Armada, home to some of the most feared vessels in the surrounding areas. What they lack in individual strength is made up in their massive numbers and firepower, making them a feared enemy on any front. The entire island is constantly barricaded by these ships. They are open to almost any trade and transport ships entering, but all outsiders are taxed heavily and questioned at length before passage is allowed to Los Caídos. Their ground forces are not nearly as effective as the Armada, but every bit as loyal.